Network usage has risen dramatically within recent years. Consequently, network resources associated with a Network Service Provider (NSP) are correspondingly becoming over-burdened. While subscriptions for network usage may allow for unlimited access, this service model may be transitioning towards usage restrictions. Difficulties may arise when enforcing these usage restrictions because NSPs may wish to exclude certain traffic from these usage restrictions. For example, a NSP or a trusted third party of a NSP may offer a service that the NSP does not want the usage restrictions to apply. In such a service model, enforcing usage restrictions while allowing for exemptions may be problematic.